I Wanna Grow Old with You
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Kenapa mawar merah selalu identik dengan cinta, roman dan hari valentine? Mereka berduri, layu, luruh; sama sekali bukan deskripsi cinta. Tiga tahun, Sehun tidak pernah berniat membawa satu tangkai dari mereka untuk wanitanya. "Mungkin aku adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membawakanmu setangkai mawar…"/ HunHan Fic spesial untuk menyambut hari-sebelum-valentine. RnR?


HunHan Fanfiction by Candice

 _( Special for Valentine's Day )_

Genre : Romance, Drama

Note : Genderswitch, rated T+ ( adult things contains )

 _Terinspirasi ketika mendengar lagu I Wanna Grow Old With You by Westlife— boygroup kaporit sebelum jatuh cinta kepada oppa-oppa EXO. Silahkan baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya_.

.

.

.

 **Luhan** , I wanna grow old with you…

.

.

.

Sehun benci sekali bunga; anggrek, daisy, tulip— terutama mawar merah. Yang benar saja mereka mengibaratkan mawar merah dengan cinta? _apa-apaan_ , pikirnya.

Tumbuhan mengerikan itu, bagaimana bisa menjadi peran penting dalam hari valentine, kisah roman bahkan cinta? Sehun akan menentang secara terang-terangan jika ada seseorang yang membela tumbuhan berwarna merah mengerikan itu di hadapannya. Melihat kelopaknya saja membuat Sehun merinding, apalagi menyentuhnya keseluruhannya; meskipun terbungkus. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk yang satu ini.

Apapun itu yang dibawanya setiap hari valentine untuk Luhan, yang pasti lebih memiliki deskripsi yang sempurna dibanding _si bunga merah_ …

.

.

 **14 Februari 2014**

Meskipun hubungannya dengan Sehun baru saja menginjak usia dua bulan, Luhan tidak dapat menolak tawaran Sehun untuk berlibur ke New Jersey.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja di sebuah restaurant mediterania empat bulan yang lalu. Demi Tuhan! Luhan tidak bisa menghindar dari keelokannya yang begitu mencolok terhadap lautan linen putih di meja belakangnya waktu itu. Mata biru, kulit pucat dan rambut hitam legam. Benar-benar sangat Sehun.

Kenapa bukan Paris? Kenapa harus New Jersey? Gah, Luhan tidak tahu dan menyerahkan apapun yang akan dilakukannya kepada Sehun.

Mobil Sehun melaju santai berlawanan arah dengan Keansburg. Jadi mereka tidak akan pergi kesana? Yang benar saja Luhan, Sehun tidak akan membawamu ke sebuah pantai disekitar teluk saat musim dingin meskipun hamparan pasir disana bersih dan memiliki _broadwalk_ dengan panorama menarik. Mister realistis itu belum siap menjadi Jack yang mati membeku bersama Rose-nya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Suara Luhan hanya berupa bisikan kecil, dia tidak yakin Sehun akan membawanya kemana.

Sehun menghela nafas, "kemanapun itu, asal bersamaku kau akan oke."

Disinilah Luhan berada, di sebuah meja yang memiliki dua kursi yang berada ditengah-tengah perkebunan buah apel merah. Beberapa buah atau mungkin puluhan buah apel melingkar disekitar mereka. Luhan benar-benar terdiam dengan wajah kaku yang bingung menatap Sehun.

"Apa ini Sehun?"

"Kencan romantis dengan tema apel merah."

Luhan tertawa. Yang benar saja.

"Aku berharap rasa cinta yang kita miliki bisa semanis apel, yang mampu mengusir segala rasa lapar dan dahaga." Sehun berujar, meraih tangan Luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Apel merah yang segar bisa menunjukkan perasaanku yang membara, serta harapanku untuk memiliki kisah cinta yang bahagia dan manis bersamamu."

Perasaan bahagia buru-buru membanjiri Luhan, membuatnya merona seperti gadis yang pertama kali dicuri ciumannya disebuah klub.

Sehun membawa kotak kecil berwarna navy keatas meja, sangat serasi dengan setelan yang ia pakai.

Luhan bukan gadis lugu yang tak tahu apa isi kotak itu, dan ketika Sehun membukanya mata Luhan berbinar bahagia disertai cairan bening yang terbendung.

"Sehun, kenapa bentuknya manis sekali?" Luhan menatap kearah cincin yang memiliki batu berlian berbentuk buah apel. Di dominasi warna merah, lalu warna hijau sebagai corak daun.

Sehun meraih jari manis Luhan, sambil tersenyum dia berujar, " Hal manis cocok untuk gadis manisku yang memiliki dentingan erotis dan seksi."

…

 **14 Februari 2015**

Luhan awalnya tidak yakin untuk terus memliki hubungan serius bersama Sehun, tapi hubungan mereka yang melewati waktu satu tahun lebih membuat Luhan tidak ingin berhenti dan melepaskan ketertarikannya begitu saja terhadap Sehun.

Dulu, saat Luhan pertama kali melihatnya di ruangan sebrang restaurant pada tahun 2012, dia pernah beranggapan bahwa Sehun adalah salah satu dari pria yang penasaran, suka bermain-main di kamar hotel, atau bertemu dengan gadis secara diam-diam. Ternyata Luhan salah, dia tidak menemukan satupun dari _mereka_ di dalam kepribadian Sehun. Atau belum?

Well, tahun ini Sehun mengajaknya untuk perjalanan bisnis ke Tokyo. Meskipun sedikit sibuk, pria itu tetap mencuri kesempatan untuk berkencan ataupun sekedar mengajak Luhan berjalan kaki dan membeli beberapa barang menarik.

Mimpi indah Luhan harus terganggu karena pekikan keras seorang lelaki saat tengah malam, suaranya bersumber dari ruang tengah kamar hotel.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit ketika lampu di langit-langit ruangan menyorot terang, dia tambah mengernyit lagi ketika melihat Sehun memegangi kakinya kesakitan, kemudian dia ikut memekik dan menatap ngeri kearah Sehun ketika menemukan beberapa puluh gembok tergeletak dilantai, berdekatan dengan kaki telanjang Sehun.

Sehun gila?

Dia dapat mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan Luhan yang seolah mengatakan "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sehun hanya menggendik, merasa kejutannya gagal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum. Yah, walaupun senyumannya seperti kehilangan semangat."Happy Valentine's Day, _baby_. Aku tahu ini gagal tapi—"

Tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, mengusak kepala ke dadanya seperti bayi kucing yang manja.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap pipi Sehun dengan ibu jari. "Ini tidak gagal. Aku bahkan tadi memekik _kan_?"

Sehun tersenyum, sedikit merunduk untuk sekedar mengecup bibir Luhan. "Pekikan yang membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak."

"Kau." Luhan mencubit pinggangnya, " Tolong jelaskan mengapa kau membawa gembok dan kunci sebanyak ini, Tuan."

" _Well_ , Luhan." Dia memberi jeda, "Gembok cinta dipercaya mengkokohkan cinta yang abadi diantara setiap pasangan. Romantis sekali."

Memandang kearah bawah, Luhan baru menyadari gembok-gembok itu ditempeli kertas berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan berukuran kecil. Lalu dia mendongak, menatap Sehun dan mendengus merespon kepercayaan diri pria itu."Dan bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari petugas keamanan hotel?"

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka, "Yang benar saja, Lu. Ini responmu? Bahkan kau tidak mengatakan aku mencintaimu Sehun, atau—"

"Ada hadiah untukmu dikamar," Luhan menarik risleting celana pria itu kebawah dengan kecepatan cahaya, " masih mau mengomel?"

…

 **14 Februari 2016**

Sore hari yang cerah, musik bersenandung indah mengisi setiap kekosongan sudut kamar. Luhan duduk dikursinya dan menghela nafas, dia butuh mandi dengan air hangat dan sentuhan imajinasi seksi tentang Sehun untuk masturbasi.

Sebaiknya Sehun tidak perlu tahu bahwa istrinya selalu menjadikan dia objek berimajinasi dibawah percikan air hangat yang keluar dari celah titik-titik shower. Memalukan sekali.

Sehun mengubah status _single_ nya setelah musim panas berakhir pada tahun lalu. Resepsi pernikahannya diadakan besar-besaran disebuah kebun anggur milik kakeknya di Perancis. Tentu saja perempuan beruntung itu adalah Luhan. Gadis yang memiliki dentingan seksi, menurut Sehun.

Sejak proses pengucapan janji suci sampai resepsi, tidak ada setangkai bungapun menghiasi hari bahagia mereka. Tidak ada taburan kelopak bunga, tidak ada acara melempar bunga. Sehun membenci bunga melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Ya, agak aneh, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli.

Setelah mandi sorenya yang sangat panas dan membakar gairah, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar di menit ke 45 dan melilitkan handuk putihnya sesuka hati.

Dia membuka pintu dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan ada di dadanya untuk menahan handuk agar tidak jatuh.

 _'_ _Krek'_

Luhan mengernyit, menggerak-gerakan kaki kanannya yang lebih dulu melewati batas kamar mandi. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dibawah sana, dia kemudian menunduk dengan gerakan lambat dan…

" _Holy shit_!" umpatnya, refleks bergerak mundur kebelakang. "Siapapun yang melakukan ini, aku akan mengutuknya agar mengalami _blue balls_! _( kondisi dimana testikel pria menjadi terasa sakit saat mereka telah terangsang tapi tidak merasakan orgasme )."_

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar gesekan-gesekan keras ketika langkah seseorang mendekat. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan terlihat menyedihkan. " tega sekali mengutuk suami sendiri mengalami _blue balls_!"

Sehun meletakan sepasang sandal kamar didepan kaki Luhan. "Happy Valentine's Day, gadis china-ku yang manis!" gumamnya serak dan seksi sambil melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan Luhan yang mencoba memakai sandal di kamar mandi.

"Pria gila!"

"Tergila-gila padamu!" Bukannya marah, Sehun malah tertawa dan dengan santai dia berjalan diatas ratusan cangkang kerang itu.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandinya, memegangi keningnya lebih kuat daripada memegangi handuknya yang bisa saja meluncur bebas dari tubuhnya yang basah. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarku, Oh Sehun?!"

"Kamarku juga." Sehun tertawa.

"Dari mana asalnya kerang-kerang ini? Astaga!"

"Dari seorang vendor bahan kerajinan. Kenapa? Kurang?"

Luhan mendekat, memberi tatapan mengerikan. " Lalu siapa yang akan membereskan semua kekacauan ini?" dia menunjuk ke penjuru lantai kamar yang terkubur ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kerang.

"Tentu saja aku," ucapnya dengan anggukan bijak. "Dengan sedikit bantuanmu, mungkin?"

Luhan menggeleng, membuang wajahnya. Merasa tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan-kelakuan Sehun.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Luhan dan berbicara. "Oke, aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Katakan saja."

Dia menatap Luhan dan tersenyum, "Luhan, kerang memiliki struktur yang kokoh dan tahan lama. Menyimbolkan kekuatan cintaku yang kokoh, utuh dan abadi."

Pertahanan diri Luhan hilang entah kemana, dia tersenyum dan menatap kearah mata biru Sehun yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Matanya selalu memancarkan apa yang dia rasakan, Luhan benar-benar tahu sehingga Sehun tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Hati Luhan mulai berputar dengan pikiran yang lebih liar, dia berjinjit untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun, tapi tidak sampai bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Luhan bergumam didepan bibir Sehun.

"Dan begitu juga dengan aku," Sehun berbisik. " Aku juga begitu menyukai menemukanmu berada diatas tempat tidurku."

Lengan berurat memegang bahu Luhan. Sebuah bibir menciumnya. Mata Sehun menyala kearahnya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan nakal.

Luhan tahu dia akan tersesat ketika dia mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada handuk dan lebih memilih membungkus tangannya dirambut Sehun. Merasakan gerakan kepala pria itu saat dia mencium bibirnya.

…

 **14 Februari 2017 ( Now )**

Luhan berdiri di penthouse yang menghadap kearah laut. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat rambut pirangnya berterbangan menutupi mata bulatnya yang mengedip hemat sejak tadi. Dia melirik jam tangan, seharusnya Sehun tidak pulang selarut ini.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah penthouse di San Diego minggu lalu. Luhan tidak terlalu suka hidup dirumah berukuran raksaksa. Dia merasa kesepian dan tidak nyaman. Maka dari itu Sehun membeli sebuah penthouse yang atapnya telah di _upgrade_ menjadi taman kecil. Walaupun tidak ada bunga disana; hanya lautan rumput hijau dan beberapa pohon kecil, bukan sebuah masalah untuk Luhan. Dia memahami hubungan tak baik antara Sehun dan bunga yang tak berdosa.

Panorama didepan sana luar biasa, selain mengarah ke utara laut, penthousenya juga terletak di jantung kota. Luhan sangat berterima kasih kepada Yang Mulia Oh Sehun. Pria gila yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih luar biasa.

Seindah apapun disini, akan sepi tanpa kehadiran Sehun disisinya. Luhan sangat menyukai waktu dimana dia berdiri di atap untuk menghadap ke langit berbintang, dengan Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Luhan mendesis diantara napasnya yang pasrah dan memutuskan untuk masuk. Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa angin malam dari laut tidak baik untuk kesehatan gadis manisnya.

Luhan menghabiskan satu jam dimeja kerja Sehun. Dia memandang kearah jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Itu lokasi dimana Sehun sudah menelanjanginya, tepat di dekat jendela. Waktu itu Sehun mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan Luhan bahkan pemandangan didepannya. Luhan tersenyum, memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan.

"Hai. Ada orang disana?"

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang lumayan lama untuk sekedar menunggu sebuah jawaban dari pesan singkat.

Sekarang Luhan merasa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Kemana Sehun-nya?

Luhan melepaskan jam tangannya. Dia melihat sekilas bahwa jarum jam menukik diarah sebelas.

Ketika Luhan bosan dan akan beranjak untuk memasuki kamar, telfon rumahnya berdering.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Belum sempat berbicara, seseorang disebrang sana menyerangnya dengan suara yang dingin. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku menunggumu pulang."

"Ya Tuhan. Maaf Luhan." Suara mesin mobil terdengar ditelinga Luhan. "Pegawaiku mengalami kecelakaan saat membawa barang untuk pembangunan di hills. Seharusnya aku berada disana denganmu sejak pukul delapan. Maafkan aku. Astaga, kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Oh, aku ikut prihatin, Sehun." Katanya pelan. "Hati-hati dijalan."

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi." Sehun terdengar lebih tenang.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Luhan tidur sekarang juga. Aku lelah, pusing. Jangan membuatku menyalurkan emosiku kepadamu. _Please baby_ , tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah Yang Mulia."

Dia dapat mendengar kekehan kecil Sehun disebrang sana sebelum mereka mengakhiri panggilannya.

Lima atau enam kali Luhan mencoba menutup matanya, tapi tak berhasil. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tertidur namun ketika pagi hari datang, sulit sekali rasanya untuk terbangun. Masalah terbesar dalam hidup Luhan belakangan ini.

Dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dari langkahnya saja Luhan tahu bahwa itu langkah kaki khas Sehun sekali. Dia memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari omelan Sehun yang nyaris mirip seperti omelan ibunya.

Luhan berusaha bernapas tenang di balik selimut agak tak terlihat mencurigakan. Terkadang dia tersenyum geli menyadari tingkahnya seperti gadis kecil yang bodoh; menghindari amukan ibunya karena belum tidur saat tengah malam.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun belum memasuki kamar. Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan diluar sana? Luhan menghela napas, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membawa langkah hati-hati keluar dari kamar.

Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya, mencium sesuatu yang sudah lama tak terciumnya. Dia berjalan yakin keruangan terdepan. Wanita ini cukup terkejut menemukan karpet yang tergulung dan Sehun yang berjongkok dengan tubuh berotot yang letih di balik kemeja berwarna gelapnya.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, mengamati Sehun yang terkadang melihatkan wajahnya tak sengaja dari posisi samping. Tiba-tiba dia ingin menangis melihat Sehun yang setengah jam lalu mengeluh pusing dan lelah. Dan sekarang, di hadapannya, pria itu sedang berusaha menyiapkan perayaan kecil dengan beberapa lusin lilin aromatherapy dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda yang terikat pita.

Pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya sebelum dia memeluk tubuh yang sedang berjongkok itu dari belakang.

Lantas itu membuat mulut Sehun sedikit melengkung. "Suka sekali menggagalkan rencanaku."

Luhan terdiam, gemetar, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa Luhan? Hei. Jangan seperti ini _baby girl_."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa lemah sampai ketulang, dia menarik Sehun berbalik. Sekarang mereka duduk dilantai tanpa alas, dengan empat buah lilin yang menyala.

Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang basah karena keringat yang berlebih. Dadanya seperti orang yang sesak napas dan tubuh gemetar.

Seperkian detik Luhan mulai menyadari apa yang salah, dia merebut pemantik yang akan Sehun nyalakan di lilin kelima. Luhan juga meniup kuat lilin-lilin yang berhasil memberi wewangian terhadap indera penciumannya. Dia hampir lupa bahwa Sehun tidak bisa dihadapkan dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan bunga. _Gosh_ , gadis-bodoh.

"Mungkin aku adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membawakanmu setangkai mawar…" Luhan tidak suka ketika Sehun berkata dengan suara sedih. "Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu menghirup aromanya."

Dia menggeleng, menatap Sehun. " Kau adalah satu-satunya aroma yang ingin aku cium dan saat ini aku butuh untuk merasakanmu dimulutku."

Seringaiannya menyala. "Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika kamu mengatakan itu."

Sehun menciumnya.

"Aku ingin lihat hadiah apa yang kau bawa." Kata Luhan menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Sehun memberikannya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Buka saja."

Jari lentiknya berusaha melepaskan ikatan pita. Luhan mengeluarkan benda itu dan setengah berpikir.

Selamat Sehun, kau membuatnya kebingungan lagi.

"Harpa?" Luhan membolak-balik miniatur berbentuk harpa. "kenapa harus harpa?"

"Itu alat musik favorit dewa Apollo, dewa yunani yang suka mendendangan berbagai kisah cinta yang lengendaris dalam lagu-lagunya menggunakan harpa. Memberi aksesoris atau miniatur berbentuk harpa kepada seseorang yang dicintai dapat menjadi pelambang harapan akan rasa cinta yang murni."

Kali ini bibir Sehun menyentuh kening Luhan, kemudian bibirnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan ada pertukaran, komunikasi perasaan dan pemahaman yang terhubung satu sama lain.

"I wanna grow old with you," Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika Sehun mulai bernyanyi lagu _boygroup_ asal Irish kesukaannya dengan suara pelan.

"I wanna die lying in your arms."

Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"I wanna be looking in your eyes. I wanna be there for you. Sharing everything you do. I wanna grow old with you."

Tertawa dan keluar dari pelukan Sehun, Luhan menatap lautan birunya. " Aku tahu kenapa selama ini Oh Sehun tidak pernah bernyanyi."

Sehun tertawa kecil, " kenapa?"

" Suaramu jelek!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, nyonya Luhan."

Luhan mendengus. "Aku tidak mengatakannya, Sehun! jangan mengada-ada!"

"Pembohong." Sehun tersenyum jahil kearahnya. "Kau baru saja menutupi kebenarannya. Potensi berbohongmu buruk sekali."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya, melihat ekspresi wajah jahil Sehun seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak memiliki potensi berbohong, karena potensiku adalah menjadi gadis yang menggemaskan dalam waktu yang singkat." Katanya, percaya diri.

Sehun bergeser kesamping Luhan. "Baiklah gadis seksi yang menggemaskan milikku." Oh, rayuan! " bisa tes risleting celanaku? Kupikir ada yang salah."

Bagaimana Luhan mengatakan tidak sedangkan Sehun bersikap semanis itu padanya?

Luhan kemudian tersenyum. "Disini?"

"Disini." Jawabnya, menggendikan bahu cuek.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak?" sorot matanya penuh tantangan. " Di kamar mandi juga oke."

Tatapan yang sulit untuk diabaikan. Senyuman miring terbentang di bibir Luhan. "Ada kasur yang empuk kenapa harus lantai dan kamar mandi, Oh Sehun-pria-tampanku?"

Sehun menyeringai, menarik tubuh Luhan kearahnya.

…

Sejak kecil Sehun tidak menyukai bunga, dia memiliki rasa takut berlebihan dan tidak rasional terhadap bunga walaupun bunga itu sendiri tidak pernah membahayakannya.

Dia salah satu manusia di bumi ini yang memiliki kelainan langka, anxietas atau yang sering disebut anthophobia; phobia terhadap bunga.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun menganggap bunga sangat mengerikan. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah pergi ke taman berbunga, bahkan saat masih sekolah dia juga pernah membolos praktek biologi mengenai tanaman berbunga.

.

.

 **Luhan** , mungkin aku pria aneh bagimu, mungkin aku menjadi salah satu pria yang tidak akan pernah membawakanmu bunga seumur hidupmu, tapi aku memiliki ribuan daftar mengenai cara untuk membuat senyumanmu semerkah bunga-bunga itu.

Saat kita mulai menua dan wajah kita mulai berubah, tidak ada hari yang akan kulewati tanpa dirimu. Karena aku ingin ada untukmu, aku ingin mati dalam dekapanmu.

I wanna grow old with you, I wanna die lying in your arms.

.

.

.

end

.

.

Happy-belum-valentine's day -bagi yang merayakan dan yang punya pisangan. Eh(?) hehe

Well, mungkin FF ini menyambut hari-sebelum-valentine kali, ya? Tadinya aku mau publish tepat tanggal 14, tapi sayangnya tanggal segitu aku lagi sibuk seeeekali. Nggak bakal sempet buka fic. Yah, begitulah. Anggap saja ini hadiah sebelum tanggal 14😂

Review, sayang?


End file.
